1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for displaying an icon of a file, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for displaying an icon of a multimedia file, and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when operating a computer with a Windows operating system installed therein, users can view sub-file folders and files of individual file folders through a file folder window. Taking the Windows operating system developed by Microsoft company as an example, to meet users' various needs, it provides various manners of displaying files, such as, thumbnails, tiles, icons, list and detail. Each manner of displaying the files has its own advantages and can provide different file information. For example, the icons displaying manner is a manner in which the representative icon of each file is displayed on the file folder window to facilitate the user identifying a type of the file from the icon. The detail displaying manner is a manner in which file names and icons as well as information such as file sizes and modified dates are displayed for users' reference.
However, no matter which of the above manners is used, the user can only identify the file type through different icons. For files of the same type, their icons displayed on the file folder window are the same and the users cannot obtain information other than the file type directly from the icons. For example, the icons of audio files will not be differentiated by an audio quality of the audio files. Therefore, when the user wishes to choose those files having a better audio quality from a large number of audio files to play, the user needs to switch the file displaying manner to the list displaying manner and determine the audio quality from the file size. The files chosen in this manner does not necessarily meet the audio quality needs. It can also be inconvenient for the user to use the files because the file quality cannot be quickly and intuitively determined.